Uncle Onyx
by Grim-XIII
Summary: An old gem returns to Beach City to catch up on his old team, and his "big sister Rosie". Little does he know that he has a "nephew" now and decide to teach him how to be a crystal gem. However, Garnet is against it, and tells Steven to stay away from his "uncle". Can Steven figure out why the Crystal Gems do not like this gem, and why he left in the first place? first story
1. Chapter 1 Home Coming

Ch.1: Home coming

The ocean was calm and peaceful today as the sun's ray shine down. In fact today was a great day to just sit back and soak in the the beauty. In fact, someone was already doing so, in the middle of his man-made raft.

"Aaaaah this is the life." said the being, with his arms behind his head, as he rested. He was a very unsual man. He seem like in his mid-twenties, but was far old then that, and was average height and weight. He wore a white wife-beater shirt and blue jeans. He wore no shoes and on top of his head was a dark green beanie on his head. His blonde hair covered his eyes but you could tell there was something gleaming in his eyes, well his left one honestly. However, what made him most unusaul was his skin. It was black as night, but it also seem gleaming instead of dull.

After gave a loud yell as he stretched and sat up. "Wonder where Im heading this time?" As he looked around he could see nothing but water everywhere, until something caught his eye far in the distance. It was a large familar statue of a woman carved in the side of a hill looking out towards him. He gave a shark-like grin stood up. "Ah looks like im coming home...Rosie."

"STEVEN! BE CAREFUL!" shouted Pearl, as she watched the chubby kid run into the water.

Since today was such a slow day, and there was no threat or missions to go on to, the Crystal Gems decided to just relax near their home and have a beach day. Garnet was sitting on a beach chair, as Pearl sat on one of their towel, while Steven and Amethyst ran into the water to play.

"Aw relax Pearl." said Steven before he put his head underwater and came back up.

"Yeah you dont have to get your pants in a bunch, ya know." replied Amethyst as she laughed at her own joke, and began to splash Steven.

Fuming, Pearl muttered something under her breath before taking a deep one and letting the air out. "Im just making sure he doesnt hurt himself thats all."

"Its ok Pearl, Ill stay near the shore to be safe." shouted Steven as he began to splash Amethyst back, causing the two smallest gems to laugh.

With a sigh Pearl leaned back and closed her eyes. "Awww...what a nice day to be out. This was such as great idea."

"Yes." muttered Garnet, in her usual tone, though she was happy they had time to relax. They seem so busy these past few days they didnt have time. Garnet smiled under her glasses as she looked at Steven, who was now being chase by a purple shark Amethyst. Sometimes she forgot how much he was like Rose. He got some of Greg's apperences but there was still some of her former leader's personality inside there. She remember when they were all sad when they lost her, but Steven made up for that void, and she promise to protect Rose's little boy until he got what being a crystal gem was all about.

She was almost lost in her train of thought if it was not something out in the distance that caught her eye. And it was getting closer. Unknown to the others she used her third eye to see what was coming in from the ocean when she saw him.

"...no..." she muttered. Not him, anyone but him. She knew he would of come back one day, but not now. Not that Rose was gone and Steven was-STEVEN! He was unsure how he was going to handle the new crystal gem.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Steven! In the house! Now!" shouted Garnet getting up from her chair and walking toward the water.

"Garnet, whats going on? What is it?" asked Pearl, as all three looked at their leader.

"Just go!" shouted the dark red gem, whose voice became more serious. Without missing another beat the three all ran back inside the house, leaving everything and Garnet outside.

"Wha-what do you think it is?" asked Steven, as the three looked outside from the window.

"Maybe its a gem-eating squid!" said Amethyst, semi-joking without turning her head from the window.

"Amethyst! Dont say stuff like that!" shouted Pearl.

"I-If there was a gem-eating squid, Garnet could stop it right?" asked Steven

"Of course, Steven." replied Pearl, as she finally spot something coming toward the beach and Garnet. It was moving slowly but still graduately making its way to shore.

"Is that a raft?" asked Amethyst.

"I think it is? But why would-" Pearl stopped speaking as she realized there was a peson who was on the raft. Her eyes widen in shock. "No, it can't be!"

"What can't be?" asked Amethyst, as she pushed herself into the window more to get a better view. Suddenly, her mouth widen into a big smile. "No way! He's back!"

"Who's back?" asked Steven, unsure who the figure was.

As the man finally reached solid ground, he planted his feet into the wet sand. "Aaaaah, still feels good between my toes." he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" said a stern voice.

"Uh?" said the man, looking around to see who the voice, strange but familiar to him, was coming from. He didnt have to look long until he saw the last person he ever wanted to see. He lifted he hair to get a better view showing his eyes. His right one was normal but his left was a stone. An onyx gemstone to be exact, in the shape of a hexagon. "Garnet?"

"Hello...Onyx."

TBC

So this is my first story on here so I just hoping people will like it. The show Steven Universe seems like a good show, and i got this idea stuck in my head for a while. While only Onyx belongs to me, the rest belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Hopefully if some people like it ill continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Catching Up

Ch. 2: Catching Up

"Woah, who is that?" asked Steven in awe, watching Garnet and the strange figure below.

"Onyx." mutter Pearl, who was said it a with some nervousness in her voice.

"Onyx?"

"Yeah Onyx. He is one of the Crystal Gems." said Amyethis, happily.

"Woah! Another member of the Crystal Gems! That is cool!" shouted Steven, all in awe. "Hey, if he's a member, he has to be a good guy!" and with that bolted out the door.

"STEVEN!" both gems shouted, but it was too late.

susususususususu

"You got some nerve showing back up here." said Garnet, with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh please" scoffed Onyx. "We both know I would be back. After all, you can't keep a good gem at bay. Anyways, Im not really here to see you, Garnet. I just want to see Amy, Pearl, and Rosie."

"Rose is no longer with us, Onyx."

"What?" replied a shock Onyx. "What do you mean, shes no longer with us where did she-"

"HEY GARNET!" shouted a young voice. Both gems turn up to see a young boy running down towards them, with two other gems following him. Garent shook her head as Onyx lookat at he boy profoundly. Then Onyx saw it, a something gleaming off his belly. It was a gem. It was his sister's gem, which means...no...no it couldnt mean that. "Hi my name is Steven!" said the boy happily, going up next to him.

"...Onyx." replied the black gem, squatting down to the kid's eye level. He gave one look at the boy up and down. He look nothing like Rose, besides the gem. "Please tell me Rosie is-"

"No longer with us." interrupted Pearl, as she looked down. "She has not been around for a long time Onyx."

"Yeah, you been gone like, forever!" replied Amyethis.

Onyx just kept staring at Steven, which was making the younger gem a bit uncomfortable. "So um...are you part ofthe team?" Steven asked.

Onyx stood up and turned to Garnet. "I want answers." in a serious tone.

"So do we." replied Garent.

sususususususu

About a half hour later, instead their home, Steven sat in bed, watching from above in the living room where on one side sat Amyethis, Garnet, and Pearl, while Onyx sat on the other, in a chair drinking a cold soda. As Pearl talked about what happened, and Amyethis ask questions where he been, Garnet was the only one not talking but staring directly at the black gem, her arms crossed, and her gauntlets out, as of "insurance" she told Steven. When Onyx replied to Amyethis questions and asking Pearl things, however he always looked like he was staring back at Garnet, like they were the only two in the room. Everyone could tell the tension between the two was as thick as fog.

As for Steven, he and a bit of Amyethis and Pearl, were enjoying the tales of Onyx's adventures.

"So then after my travels in Bangladesh, and saving the people there from this sworm of electric skulls, I was almost given these jewels which were going to make me as rich as a sultan, you know as thanks. But I turned it down cause you know the way we do things." said Onyx, nonchalantly as he drank from soda.

"Aw man you could of been rich!" should Amyethis, waving her arms.

"Amyethis! It was not about the reward! It was about helping out people...right, Onyx?" asked Pearl, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh course, we are Crystal Gems, we are bound to save humanity." replied Onyx.

"Wow so cool." said Steven, in awe, as he came down from his bed to the group and sat on the floor near the Crystal Gems.

Onyx looked at the boy, still taken in the fact that his Rosie, the woman he looked up to as a sister, gave up her physical form, to have this child with a human. Sure, he didnt mind that it was a human but still.

"So...Steven? Hows the training going, are these three being good mentors to you?" asked the male gem, sipping his drink some more, saying it as he looked back at Garnet.

"Of coures we are!" said Pearl, astonished, blushing a bit blue.

"Yeah, so we almost loose him once or twice, but we still make sure he's safe!"

"Amyethis!" shouted Pearl.

"What? He's still fine!"

"I see..." Onyx turned to Steven, and smiled. "So Steven, how would you like it, if I began teaching you the ways of being a Crystal Gem uh?"

"Would you?" asked Steven, awe struck and grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, come on, no offense to you three, but my guess Steven needs a male role model, gem wise I mean."

"What kind of teaching?" asked Pearl, questioning.

"You know, go on adventures, teach him the ways of being a Crystal Gem, I mean what you have been telling me, he has not master his powers yet." replied Onyx. "So what you say, Steven, how about your fellow gem Onyx teach you a few things, eh?"

"No."

Everyone turned to face Garnet, who for the first time since entering the house, spoke.

"Excuse me?" asked Onyx.

"I said no, Onyx. I think Steven should not learn on how to be a Crystal Gem from you."

"What?! Garnet!" replied Steven, in shock. Amyethis and Pearl was shock too.

"I understand." said Onyx, with a smug as he got up and stretch. "I had a long day getting here, and want to take a look around town. See how thing changed. If thats alright. I'll just crash out in the side cave for a couple of days...we still have a side cave right?"

"Of course." replied Pearl.

"Great." he said getting up. " Well I'll see you around. And thanks for the talk and the drink!" and went out the door.

"Garnet! What cant he teach me how to be a Crystal Gem?" asked Steven, a bit disappointed.

"Steven. I think its wise not to trust Onyx." replied Garnet, her gauntlets finally dissappearing. "He's no good, that's all."

"But he's a gem! He's one of us!" the child responded.

"He's got you there, Garnet." teased Amyethis.

"He is still one of us." added Pearl.

"No he WAS one of us." said Garnet, getting up, and leaving to their special door. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." and with that, she opened the door and left.

"What was that all about?" Steven asked the tall and short gems in the room.

"Well, you see Steven, Garnet and Onyx...they um-"

"They pretty much despise each other."

"Amyethis!"

"What? Its true. Those two use to fight more then we do. Rose use to be the one who had to cool them off."

"Oh." said Steven, as he look toward the front door. Suddenly his eyes widen. "Oh I just remember, I got to meet Connie by the Big Donut." he said as he ran to get his closet and pulled out his cheeseburger packback. "Tell Garnet, I'll be home late!" and ran out the door.

"Ok...bye." said Pearl, slowly waving. She and Amyethis looked out the window. "He's going after Onyx, is he?"

"Yep." replied the purple one. "So...do you want to tell Garnet or should I?"

TBC

Hope people liking this will update as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3 Hanging Out

Ch. 3: Hanging Out

"Onyx! Hey Onyx, wait up!" shouted Steven, as he ran down to the male gem, who looking for a few things from his raft.

Onyx looked up to see the kid running towards him. Well it seemed like running. "He needs to get in shape more." he muttered as he got up. "Whats up, Steven?" he asked as Steven finally stopped infront of him, catching his breath.

"I was...wondering if...you need someone...to show you...around?" asked Steven. in between heavy breathing.

Onyx looked at him, tilting his head and smile. "What about Garnet? Didnt she say to stay away from me?"

"Yeah." replied the boy, looking down, but a moment later looked directly into the others gems eyes. "But I think shes wrong. I think maybe you two just need time to patch things up. Whatever it is to be fix"

So optomistic, thought Onyx. "Alright, I suppose you can show me around." He saw the gleam in the boy's eyes full of happiness and excitement. He also realized the boy was carrying a...gaint cheeseburger. Eh he would let that slide a bit. "So whats a good place around here?"

"Oooooh how about the Big Donut! They have great donuts there!"

Onyx squatted down to Steven's eye level and ruffled his hair. "Sure...but what's a donut?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

sususususususu

"Two chocolates glazes with sprinkles on it please, Sadie!" said Steven, smiling as he handed the money over to the short female worker.

"Coming right up Steven." she said, going over to get them. "So Steven, whos your friend over there?" She was curious about who was the strange man who came in with Steven. Though it was sort of usual for Steven to bring strange thigns. Last time he was here he brought a pink lion.

"Oh, he's Onyx. He's part of the Crystal Gems." said Steven happeily.

"What? Another one?" commented Lars. "I thought they had to be a chick to join the group?"

"I may have one eye, but it doesnt mean I can not hear you!" shouted Onyx, arms crossed, causing the tall teenage to jump and become nervous.

"Here!" said Steven, handing him one of the two donuts. "They are great! Trust me."

Onyx looked at it for a moment of two, and he raised it to his nose and sniffed it, while Steven began to munch on his and look at him, itching from excitement. Like most gems, Onyx didnt need food or sleep, though he did enjoy both. So with a shrug he bit into the donut. "Hm...not bad." he commented, as he ate the rest of it.

Steven, alreadying finishing his donut, looked up at Onyx. "So...how long have you been gone?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"Eh, for a long while...maybe one or two hundred years give or take." replied the black gem. "Lost count of time and all that." He leaned back and looked at the boy.

"So, um...dont you ever get lonely?"

"Nah, having too much fun to being lonely." said Onyx, with a chuckle. "Look Steven, you dont have to be nervous around me. I'm not really a bad gem after all, despite how some people think of me." he muttered the last part. Think of me as...your uncle."

"My uncle?" replied Steven.

"Yeah, your Uncle Onyx. After all, we are family. And though I'm "forbidden" to teach you, thanks to old punching-Garnny...we can still have fun." saying it with a shark-like smile. "So what else is there to do around here. Come on, Steven, show me what Beach City is all about!"

Steven's face brighten and smiled. "Ok!"

susususususususu

"And over there is Funland, the most fun place in all of Beach City!" pointed Steven to the enterance of the amusement park.

"Cooooooool. Can we go in?"

"Um...I'm sort of ban there temporarly until further notice." said Steven, a bit awkward.

A few hours went by and Steven took Onyx everywhere. As the two explored, they exchanged stories of each others adventures, each taking turns, talking and listening. Well mostly Onyx doing most of the listening, and Steven telling his adventures to him.

"You know, for a little kid, you're alright." said Onyx, one arm behind his head as the other ruffled Steven's head of a second before putting it behind his head as well, as they walked down the boardwalk

"Thanks!" smiled Steven, until he realized he was slightly insulted. "Hey!"

Onyx laughed. "I kid, I kid. You good for a gem."

They stopped at a bench nearby and sat down, looking out to the water.

"So how come you left?" asked Steven, after a few minutes of silence.

"Eh." shrugged Onyx. "Many reasons. I dont really like staying in one place for too long, gets boring after a while. Also, I could do more out there in the world, then be around here. You know our motto...crystal gems saving humanity and all."

"That's it?" asked Steven, who couldnt believe that was it.

"Well there was a bigger reason too...but I wont tell you, just yet." Onyx said with a smile.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw. You know its sad Garnet said you couldnt teach me. You dont seem dangerous or bad."

"Yeah well, cubehead and I dont really see each other three eyes to one eye." chuckled Onyx. Then he got an idea "You know Steven, what Garnet doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Uh?"

"How about tomorrow, bright and early, you come find me in the side cave and I'll train you?"

"I...I dont want to get introuble."

"Eh its up to you. I mean in the end you need to decided whats best for Steven right?" replied Onyx, gettign up. "Its late, we should get you back."

sususususususususu

"Well this was fun, thanks for showing me around, kid." said the black gem.

"You're welcome. See you later, Onyx!" shouted Steven as he ran up the stairs, waving at him.

"Hey and remember what I said!" called out Onyx, waving back. He then smiled slowly and looked up at the big face on the hill. "For your Rosie."

susususususususu

"I'm back!" said Steven, coming in and dropping off his backpack.

"Steven! Where have you been?" asked Pearl, as she came near the young boy with Amyethis right behind.

"Um...like I said out with Connie all day."

"Don't you mean Onyx." smirked Amyethis.

"Ummmmmmmmm." replied a nervous Steven.

Pearl sighed. "Steven, Garnet said not to go to him."

"But why?"

"Cause she said so!" replied Pearl. "Steven, Onyx is a good guy, he really is."

"Yeah, its just we dont want you to get introuble with Garnet." added Amyethis.

"So, you're not going to tell on me?" said Steven, slightly happy.

"No...but please, don't." said Pearl. "Now get ready for bed."

Steven let out a breath. "But he's nice." and with that left to get ready to sleep.

"You know, you gotta admit it is nice to see Onyx again, after like, hundreds of years." said Amyethis, waving her arms around.

"Yeah...its like having the family complete again." smiled Pearl, looking out a window and seeing a small fire being made on the beach. "Maybe we can invite him in for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, like that is going to happen with Garnet around."

"I know." she said. "I just wish they stop this and make up."

"Yeah we all do, Pearl. We all do." said the purple gem. And with that said, Amyethis walked to the door of her own room, leaving the thin one too continue to look out of the window.

TBC

im not sure where i go with this either a chapter with Pearl and Onyx or just steven training with Onyx what you guys thing? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Pearl and Onyx

Ch 4.: Pearl and Onyx

Pearl watched the small fire from a distance for a long time and sighed, thinking back to all the good times they had, when Rose was still with them and Onyx still lived here. Those were great times, the five of them had. Looking over her shoulder to see no one around, except for Steven who was now asleep, she quietly went to the front door, and went out into the night.

sususususususususu

"Aaaaaaaaaah." sighed Onyx, as he relaxed onto the side of the rock, getting warm from the fire. "This is nice. This is soooo nice." He found some drift wood and other sticks around near the side cave entrance and made himself a little fire to keep him warm. It was good to sleep on the nice cool sand, he loved the feeling of it. As he got more relax, he took off his beanie off his head and scratched his blonde hair. It was not until he heard the footsteps in the sand did he become slightly alert. He looked over to see someone he was not expecting, still he gave his shark-like smile. "Well well, its the pearly-white girl. Come and have a seat next to me, I don't bite...anymore."

Pearl blushed a bit as she continue to walk towards the male gem and sat down next to him on his right "Hi Onyx. How are you?"

"Eh, Im good...rather be back in my room but well you know...I still have a room right?"

Pearl rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes, you still do."

"Ah good...nobody's gone in it too I hope."

"Sometimes I do, just to clean up the dust."

"Ah, thanks." said Onyx, and put an arm over her shoulders. "So...its been on your mind lately, Pearl?"

Pearl smiled wider and looked up at him. She and Onyx had a special bond on the team back in the day. In those days, after her training, a mission that went not according to plan, or when Amethyst was on her nerves, she would use to go find him, and rant about her thoughts and problems, and he would always listen to her and tried to help her out. After all, to her, he had better sight at this than most of the gems did. He was always there to talk to, and he would never judge her.

"I'm just glad you are back, that's all."

"Ah good, at least someone on this team glad I'm back." chuckled Onyx.

Pearl sighed. "You went away, Onyx. We didnt know how long you would return."

"Hey, like I said to you a long time ago, I would come back. Just didnt know exactly when."

"Just wish you came back sooner. We missed you, especially Rose."

Onyx's smile faded, as he looked down to the sand. "Yeah...I know."

"And now shes gone, and we have Steven and...and sometimes I don't know if I'm doing the right thing." said Pearl, a bit out load. Onyx then turn to her and held her tighter, rubbing his hand of her right shoulder. Tears began to form. "I mean, I dont want to fail Rose. A part of her still lives in Steven, but I dont know if I'm being a good guardian to him. I dont really know what a human child wants."

"Eh dont worry, most people dont." chuckled Onyx. "You know, you really got to stop being hard on yourself Pearl. Not healthy."

"Ugh, I know, and Amethyst's influence on him, and learning human costumes, and-"

"Ssssssh." he said as he placed a finger on her lips. "Just take a deep breath and let it all out." and removed his fingers from her lips.

Pearl took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. "I miss talking to you."

"I miss this too, Pearl. All of you."

"Even Garnet?"

"Let's not push it...so what else is on you mind? Come on, talk to me, we got all night."

Pearl smiled and began to talk about a lot of different things as Onyx listen. They did this all night, till the Sun began to rise.

"I better get going." muttered Pearl, getting up and dusting the sand off her clothes. "Before Garnet finds out."

"Yeah." smiled Onyx, getting up as well, stretching and finally putting his beanie back on. "We can talk more later?"

"Yeah." said Pearl, smiling. "I would like that. I'll see you later Onyx." and went back to her home.

susususususususu

Pearl slowly opened the front door and peaked in to see no one around but Steven, who was still asleep. She smiled as she opened it more and went inside quietly, tiptoeing inside.

"What are you doing?" asked a monotone voice.

This caused Pearl to almost scream but covered her mouth beforehand. She turned to see Garnet, sitting at that kitchen table.

"Garnet, what are you doing here?" whispered Pearl, trying to not wak Steven up.

"I wondering why you were out all night with Onyx?"

Pearl blushed a bit of blue as she looked at the ground. "I..I...I wanted to catch up with Onyx that's all."

Garnet just sighed and shook her head. "Pearl..."

"He's not the same Garnet, he's different now. Ok, sort of the same but he's not like what he use to be. Just got to give him a chance."

"I did once, and he broke that trust." muttered Garnet. "And once trust is broken it can never be fixed."

Pearl sighed and walked to their door. "I'm going to go be in my room, got to make sure Amethyst didn't steal any of my stuff again." and with that summoned her gem to open the door and went in. Garnet stared at the door before turning her attention to a window where the shore was. What was he up too, she wondered, what kind of trick was he going to play this time...

TBC

Also thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews people appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5 Activating

Ch. 5: Activating

As Steven went out the door, he knew he was going to be late. He wanted to sneak out earlier but Garnet and Pearl were up and blocking his path. It was only a few minutes ago, after Garnet left back into her room, he was able to leave without being caught and asked where he was going without missing breakfast, which is a rare thing for him to do. He knew what he was doing might be wrong, but it was training for his gem so that could make up for the fact he was disobeying orders, right?

sususususususu

Onyx was putting out the fire from last night as he thought of what he and Pearl had talked about. It was a while since the two talked and it felt good to talk to the gem one on one. He hoped he would get the chance to do so for Amethyst as well, if she decided to talk to him too. His train of thought was broken when he heard someone running towards him. well it sounded like running. He look to see Steven, a bit out of breath running towards him as best as he can. Yeah, the boy needed to eat less donuts.

"Hey Onyx! I'm here and ready to learn!" said Steven, smiling as he stopped near the black gem. "So what are we going to learn today? How to fight? Transform? Oooooh how to be cool in the face of danger?"

Onyx chuckled. The kid got spunk, he admit to that. "Well...do you even know how to activate your gem powers?"

Steven's smile dropped as he looked down and twirled his index fingers together. "Um, well...not exactly..."

"What? Didn't the others teach you how to do that already?"

"Well, Pearl said I need to work hard at it, Amethyst said don't try at all, and Garnet...I couldnt understand what she meant."

"Of course you couldn't. You're just a kid."

"Hey!"

"Relax. I mean you need to be in more your term of words, if you know what I mean. Tell me, has your gem activated at all?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, good. So what activated it the first time?"

"Cookie Cat!" Steven said, smiling, giving the older male gem a confused look.

"What's a Cookie Cat?"

"It was the best ice cream sandwich ever!"

"Was?"

"They discontinued it." muttered Steven, a little sad. "And I sacraficed the rest to save Beach City."

"Ah...so you loved this stuff uh?"

"I did! And thought it helped summoned my sheild."

"...A sheild?"

"Yeah thats my gem's weapon." smiled Steven. Onyx smiled back. Just like Rosie, he thought. "What's your weapon?"

"I'll show you, and how I summon it is very simple. I summon it out of things I really care about." said Onyx as he put a hand over his onyx gem eye. "If you just think what makes you happy, what is important to you, you know will know how to activate it." Suddenly his eye began to glow and something came out. It looked like a long stitck Onyx grabbed the end and in one swing pulled out a beautiful, dark, scythe, that was a bit taller than him. After doing a few fancy twirls and stuff, he placed it on the ground, next to an awe-struck Steven.

"Is that scythe?"

"Why yes it is."

"Cooooooooooool."

"Yes yes it is." smiled Onyx, looking at his weapon. He then turned to the boy. "Now you think of something you care about...like anyone or anything?"

"Ooooh I like donuts, and my cheeseburger backpack, oh and my friends, and the gems, and ice cream, and this one girl I like, and my lion, and-"

"Ok, you have a lot of things to like." chuckled Onyx. "Concentrate on one of them."

"Ok...concentrating...focus..." said Steven, as he breathed in and out a bit, closing his eyes. He thought about the people in his life, and how important they were to him. The Gems, his dad, his friends. He thought about them long and hard when suddenly, his gem began to glow slowly and then suddenly, a small disc pop out from it.

Onyx's eye grew wide in awe, it was just like Rosie. "You're doing it Steven! You're really doing it!"

Steven open his eyes. "I am?" but as soon as he said those words, the disc shot out towards Onyx who ducked quicky in the nick of time before getting his head chopped off, as continued on its path before vanishing.

"Well, it's a start." muttered Onyx, fixing his beanie, as he stood up once more and picked up his sycthe, which he dropped to the ground when he ducked.

"Sorry about that." said Steven.

"Eh its ok...it takes time, after all Rome was not build in a day...took like two thousand seven hundred and forty one days."

"Uh?"

"Nevermind." said Onyx, as he made his weapon dissappear. "Maybe we should continue later after something to eat."

"Awwww but we just started." moaned Steven.

"Yeah, but I can hear your stomach growling." replied the black gem, giving off his shark-like grin. "We can train later. Want to get some pizza?"

"Sure! We can go to the Fish Stew Pizza!"

"That sounds...interesting." said Onyx, as the two walked towards the city.

"Hey Onyx, what do you think about when you summon your gem?"

"Your mother." replied Onyx, without missing a beat.

"My mother?" asked Steven. "Um, did you two ever..."

"What? Oh no, she was like my big sister."

"Aaaaaaah." said Steven, a bit relieved. "Hey maybe you want to meet my dad after pizza. You two can talking about my mother if you want too?"

"Hm..." muttered Onyx. He did want to see the man who took his Rosie away...and any man who took Rosie's heart was probably a big, strong, manly-man who was a tough and strong fighter as they were. "Sure why not, would like to meet the guy."

"Awesome!" said Steven, as they continued to walk unknown to them they were being followed by three different color seagulls.

"See, he's not being evil at all, Garnet." said the purple seagull.

"Still we should keep an eye on him." replied the dark red one and flow a bit closer to the two maes. The purple and cream color seagulls let out a sigh and flow towards the dark red one was well.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Bros-in-Laws

Ch. 6: Bros-in-laws

"HEY DAD!" shouted Steven, as he and Onyx reached Beach City's car wash. Onyx thought it was an unusually place for the man to work at. Still he will not judge after all, this man probably was a great man back in the day. That what he kept on thinking...until a semi-bald, chubby man came out of the back of a van parked outside the place, he thought was there to be cleaned up.

"Hey Steven! Whats up?" asked Greg, smiling as he gave his son a hug. He then looked up to see the black gem. "Who's your friend there?"

"I'm Onyx." said the black gem, with a hand sticking out. Sure he was disappointing in Rose's choice, but still he needed to be polite and see what the heck she saw in this tub of lard.

"Greg Universe." said Greg, with a smile and grabbing his hand and shook it furiously. "Onyx? I think I've heard about you...but aren't you suppose to be-"

"I thought it was time to come back." said Onyx, quickly eyeing Steven. There was a long silence as the two shook hands, you can even hear the wind blow.

"Hey, buddy." said Greg. "Can you go into my van and get my radio out?"

"On it dad!" said Steven, oblivious to the silence that just accord, and went in.

"So...you're Rose's...brother in a way right?" asked Greg, as nicely as he can.

"Yes, and you're the man who took my Rosie away from me." replied Onyx, nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"That was not my fault." said Greg, a bit angry at the male gem. "I didn't know what was going to happen when she told me she was pregnant."

"Relax, I'm joking...sort of." muttering the last part.

"Oh sorry. Just...I dont like anyone talking about my Rose badly or what I did to her." said Greg, looking a bit down to the ground.

Onyx's tilted his head a bit, showing his gem eye. "...You really liked my Rosie uh?"

"I love her, she was like a red-headed angel. And we did everything together. "

"Yeah I can see that." replied Onyx, nudging his head towards the van where Steven when in, and gave a chuckle. "Well she did see the beauty and the good in everything...maybe you have something inside that I can't really see. And that's saying something."

"Thanks, um, I think." said Greg. "So how come you are here, I thought Rose said she exiled you or something like that "

"Eh, exiled, left, sort of the same thing." said the male gem, shrugging his arms. "Still don't tell Steven, just not yet."

"Sure." said Greg, not sure if that was a good idea. "You know, Rose talked about you some times...she did miss you."

"Yeah, well I don't blame her for kicking me off the team." said Onyx, a bit cold. "Someone else is to blame." He then smiled. "You know, I could probably see why Rosie pick you."

"Really? Can you tell me what it is? I've been trying to figure that out for ages." chuckled Greg.

"Nah, I think I'll let you figure that one out." replied Onyx, with a shark-like smile as the two men laughed.

"I FOUND IT!" came the shouting of a young gem boy, who jumped out of the van holding a radio in his hands.

"Thanks Steven." said Greg, smiling as he took the small radio from his son. "So tell me, what's going on with you?"

"Well Onyx showed up, and before that me and the gems went on a mission, where I-"

As Steven talked and told his father his adventures of the week, Onyx looked at the two and smiled and looked up. "You know you could of picked a better one with more hair." he whispered. "But overall, I approve, he's a good guy. Good to your son too." He then tuned in when he heard his name again and being talked about being trained.

sususususususususu

"Exiled? He was exiled?" muttered a creamy-color seagull.

"Yeah, I thought Onyx just left us!" loudly whispired a purple one. These two and a dark red seagull were sitting on top of the car wash building, watching as the three males talked and laughed. Both birds then turned to the dark red one. "Garnet? What didn't you tell us?" asked the purple one.

"Somethings are better not knowing." replied the leader, as she then see Onyx turn and looked at the birds. "We better go, he knows we are watching him." And got up and flew away, followed by Pearl. Amethyst, on the other hand, look down directly at Onyx and watch him looking right back up at her. She then flew up into the air and followed the other two seagulls, knowing later she be having a long talk with her "big brother".

sususususususususu

"We better get going it's getting pretty late." said the black gem, as the three of them finish tossing a frisbee to each other. The two gems decided, well mostly Steven anyways, to spend time Greg and help him out for the day, which was only three cars, while the rest of the time was talking, drinking soda, a bit of water fighting, and tossing a frisbee. "The others are going to wonder where you been all day."

"Aw can we stay a bit longer out please?"

"Sorry Steven, but he's got a good point there." said Greg. "But hey, remember if every pork chop were perfect-"

"We wouldnt have hot dogs!" shouted Steven, happily as the two laugh, while Onyx was confused a bit of the strange saying. He shrugged and chuckled. Yeah, Rosie picked a strange one but after today he definitely approved on her choice. Greg sort of reminded him of Onyx himself, back when he was a hundred years younger. As the two say good bye to Greg, and walked a back onto the beach. "So Onyx, why did you leave in the first place?"

"Again kid? You asked me that already."

"I know but I thought after some more time you would tell me." said Steven, a little hopeful.

Onyx sighed and smile. The kid was persistent he gave him that. "Let's just say...I did a bad thing when I was on the team."

"...A bad thing?" asked Steven, now in awe of curiosity. "Like what?"

"I'll tell you more some other time." smiled Onyx.

"Come on thats unfair!" said Steven, huffing a little. "You can't hold me in suspense."

"Well too bad." laughed Onyx. "If you want to know my story, I guess I'll tell you tomorrow if you're not busy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not...how about tomorrow night. It be good to tell a story at camp fire...plus I have a few things to look around tomorrow."

"Really? Can I come?"

"Sorry Steven, but its more of a private matter for me."

"Awwww"

"But don't worry, we are going to hang out tomorrow night don't forget it."

"Good point." said Steven, as they reached the spot to the house. "See you later, Onyx."

"See ya, kid!" as Onyx walked to the side cave, while Steven when up his house.

As Steven walked into the house, he saw Garnet sitting at the kitchen counter, waiting for something...or someone.

"Steven, where were you today?" asked Garnet.

"Um, with my dad." replied the boy, who was sort of telling he truth.

"And Onyx?"

"...yeaaaaah." said Steven, looking down. "But he's-"

"No more."

"What?"

"No more Steven." said Garnet getting up. "Onyx is a trickster, self-centered, and not good. Do not believe he is helping you. I'm giving you one final warning Steven, do not go see him again Do you understand?"

"Yes Garnet." said Steven, looking down.

"Good...now get ready for bed." and with that the small gem went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep as the bigger one signed and rubbed her eyes under her shades. Sure she didnt want to be the "bad guy" here, but she had to stay firm. Steven had no idea who he was dealing with.

TBC

I thought it be best if Amethyst has a chapter with Onyx, since Pearl had one...what do you people think? or should i just have one with steven finds out a bit more of onyx or a confrontation between garnet and onyx alone...um to you people!


	7. Chapter 7 Amethyst and Onyx

Ch. 7 Amethyst and Onyx

Night already had fallen onto Beach City as she stepped outside her room, looking around, and only seeing Steven, fast asleep. Amethyst sighed, not wanting to see her other fellow gems at the moment. She needed to see him. She knew Pearl already went to see him, so why shouldn't she. Being quick and stealthy, she ran to the door and went out.

susususususususususu

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's all for my grog! My jolly jolly grog!" sang the black gem, a bit off key, as he put more wood into the fire. He was stretching a bit, thinking what he would do tomorrow. Probably go hang out in his old places where he Rose, Pearl, and Amethyst use to hang out. Not much where he and Garnet hanged out though, not yet anyways. He breath a sigh of relaxation when suddenly out of nowhere, he was attack in a hug from behind that brought him down to the sand. He turned to the right side of his face to look up to see a short purple girl sitting on his back smiling.

"Hi there...big brother." said the smiling Amethyst.

"Hello yourself, little sister." said Onyx, smiling back. After Amethyst got off him and he got up, she quickly gave him a hug as he hugged her back. "I was wondering when you showed up. You know Pearl was here the other night."

"Yeah I know, I sort of saw you two talking. Did she say anything bad about me?"

"I'm not allow to talk about that, you know its private." said Onyx, shaking his head smiling. "But I am glad you finally came. I wanted to talk about some stuff. Like how's my favorite purple gem been doing." and began to put her in a friendly choke hold, and rubbing her white hair.

Amethyst laughed as she tried to get out of it. "Onyx, I'm the only purple gem you know."

"Yeah I know, just making sure that you know its you." he said letting go as both sat down on the beach with a sigh.

Amethyst missed Onyx the most, she felt like Pearl was a bit stuck up, Garnet thought she was not serious at all, and Steven was still too young. While Rose Quartz was a different story, Onyx was really there to support her and help her out whenever he could. He would protect her from the other's critism about her recklessness and headstrong impulses. Maybe because he was a bit like her too. They love to lay around some of the time, play pranks on the other gems and people, heck they use to volunteer to go on missions together cause they would have so much fun. He was her big brother, while she was his little sister, or "Little Amy" he sometimes called her.

"So Little Amy, how have you been?" asked Onyx as he sat down on the sand cross legged, while she sat in front of him before putting her head on his knees to look up at him. It was a thing they use to to do.

"UGH! Where do I even start? Pearl's always on my case, we can't even form Opal anymore-"

Onyx snickered. "What else is new, you two are like night and day."

"Yeah...but I'm the fun one right?"

"Of course, after me." said the male gem, earning a snort laugh for the female. "Pearl's just a bit of a perfectionist, you know that."

"I know but, man, she is really just soooo...well you know. I can't even grasp it, its like you and Garnet now, but daily. And speaking of that, how come you and Garnet are like that, you two were pretty close back in the day." smirked Amethyst, causing Onyx to blush a bit of purple for a second, before he shook his head.

"Its a long story." Onyx muttered. "Look, just don't let Pearl get to you, you know she just cares about you, in a strange way."

"Pfft, yeah right, those who do left me." she said as she brushed his hair out to see his eye and gem.

"I didnt mean to leave you." said Onyx, brushing her hair to see her eyes as well. "I was just...force to go."

"Why?" asked Amethyst, for once in those rare times all seriousness. Why did her brig brother had to leave.

"I'll tell you another time, Little Amy." he said, giving her a small smile. "Hey...we will always have Glasgow, right?"

Amethyst smile widely. "Yeaaaah..." she replied, happily. Glasgow was one of their favorite adventures together. Centuries ago they were went to inspect a hidden gem temple below a hillside and had to fight a giant two-headed bear crystal monster. That was fun, but what made it more fun was the fights they had in the Scotland city with some of the local towns people. It was a good day, until Rose found out and scowled them both. They went a few more times afterwards until Onyx left.

"I went there once after I left, you know."

"With out me?" asked Amethyst, joking to be hurt.

"Yeah...but it was not the same. I think it was the company I had more fun with over there, then actually going there." said Onyx, chuckled.

"Aaaaaaaaaw Oni." she said, giving him his nickname. The two then laughed for a bit until they subdued their laughter. "So...did you miss me?"

"I missed three out of four of you. But yes I missed you the most at times."

"I bet though you missed Rose a lot more though."

"I miss her more now. At least you got to say good bye."

"Yeah..." said Amethyst, and then suddenly grabbing his hat from his head, and standing up quickly.

"HEY!" said Onyx, with a chuckle. "That's mine!"

"You want it? Better come get it!" said the purple gem, and began to run around, being chased by the black one. They did this for a while till they got bored and began to talk some more, remembering the good times and joking around, until the fire was out and the sun began to rise.

"You better get going before Garnet find you."

"Yeah...hey, maybe i can talk to her and see if you can come up for breakfast or a mission with us."

"Hm...that would be nice." said Onyx. "I would like that. I doubt it would happen but that would be nice."

"Cool." and gave him a big hug, which he returned. "Later Onyx!" she said and with that went up the hill.

"Where have you been?" hissed Pearl, as she waved her hands looking at the gem's door.

"Out." replied Amethyst

"With Onyx?"

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that, you were with him the night before."

Pearl blushed blue before shaking her head. "That's not the point, if Garnet finds out-"

"Amethyst. Pearl." said Garnet, coming out of the gem door, causing the two of them to straighten up. "Where Steven?"

"HERE I AM!" said Steven, in his happy mood, coming out from the bathroom, all dressed up.

"Good...I need you three to go out to the Rocky Falls Temple to reteive the Scrolls of the Elder Gems."

"Awesome!" Smiled Steven.

"Sure, but um, what are you going to do?" asked Pearl.

"I need to go talk to an old friend of ours." replied the tallest gem and went out the door, not seeing the other's reactions.

"This is not going to end well for either." muttered Pearl.

"You can say that again." said Amethyst

"Are Garnet and Onyx going to fight?" asked Steven, a bit worried.

"I hope not, Steven. Maybe they will just talk to each other."

"Yeah right, Pearl."

Pearl gave the purple gem a look before turning back to the door. "We better just go." she said as she and the others turned to the transporter to leave for their mission.

susususususususususu

TBC

Up next Garnet and Onyx...why these two hate each other a lot.


	8. Chapter 8 Confronting Garnet and Onyx p1

Ch. 8 Confronting: Garnet and Onyx part 1

As Garnet went down to the side cave, she knew it was a bad idea. Still he should not be here in the first place, and talking to Steven. She sighed remembering once they were good friends. Perhaps too good of friends. But that was all over after a certain mission that she, Onyx, and Rose Quartz went on. And only those three knew what really happened and why Onyx had to leave, without saying goodbye to the other two, who were slightly mad at them. Still didnt they know how much a threat Onyx was, and the quicker he left, the better off they would all be.

"Onyx." she said as she reached the side cave, to see no one there. Where could he run off too, she thought. With her luck, he was causing trouble in the city, or perhaps, which was even a longer shot, left. However, she then thought what would be an Onyx thing to do, but go back to old memories, mostly ones of Rose. She then thought of the first place he might of gone to and ran towards the hill where the moss use to grow.

sususususususususu

"Ugh, where is it?" asked Onyx to himself. He had decided to look around the hill where you could see all of the city and where Rose's moss grew. "I know it could move, but it couldn't be that fast."

"It's gone, Onyx. Steven helped it bloom into flowers." said the last voice he ever wanted to hear. Onyx turned to see the taller gem looking back at him, gaunlets already out.

"Uh, well what do you know, guess there was beauty in that moss after all." said Onyx, as he grab his eye, which began to glow, and took out his scythe, and held it in one hand. "Now before we go solving the problems we have with each other with your "violence is always the answer" answer, why dont we just talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." saying Garnet, knowing that talking was another of Onyx's "weapons" he used. She decided she would do the same before resulting to her fists.

"Oh I think there is." replied Onyx quickly, looking directly into her eyes, twirling his scythe. "After all, who else would I want to talk to then the one who exiled me in the first place. You know, my so called best friend, who always wanted to be on top of everything, no matter what."

Garnet smirked. "I thought you liked me to be on top." causing the black gem to blush purple before shaking his head.

"You know what I mean." replied a flustered Onyx. "And since when do you tell jokes?...The boy made you a bit softer it seems."

"Problem?"

"No thats good, you always needed one. So tell me, how is it...leading the gems?" he said, sinisterly. "Is it everything that you wanted?"

"I never wanted to lead them." raid Garnet, fixing her glasses.

"Yeah right, you always wanted to take charge from Rosie. Then again, you are the one who told her to exile me in the first place."

"You know that's your own fault Onyx."

"They deserved to die!"

"What about protecting humanity?"

"How about protecting us?" shout Onyx, angry.

"They didn't know better. And we never hurt any humans." Garnet replied, also with anger in her voice.

"What I did, I did without choice." said Onyx, coldly. "In the name of peace and safety of the Crystal Gems."

"But not in the name of the Crystal Gems." and took off her glasses, looking at him with all three eyes, full with fire and rage. "You were going to cross that line, Onyx. A line that no gem has ever cross...hurting people."

"Like I said, no choice."

"There is always I choice."

"And you don't think I thought what they could of been?" snapped Onyx. "Wait...is that why you dont want me to talk to Steven? You think I'll make him see things like that as an option."

"Yes."

Silence fell between the two as Onyx moved his hair to look directly into her three eyes. She saw that his right eye held betrayal and anger in it while the left gemstone eye gleamed. "I had centuries to make up for what I did, Garnet. I had a long long time walking that road of redemption and did many things in order to get back on yours and Rosie's side. I even left-"

"Exiled."

"...Force to leave, but we both know Rosie didnt want me to go! You did!"

"You know that a bit killed her inside. It also killed me too." said Garnet.

"YOU DONT THINK I KNEW THAT?!" screamed Onyx. He then shook his head and chuckled. "You know what...its impossible to talk to you, like always, I got to be physical in order to show you what the point I'm getting across too." he said and aimed his scythe at her. "Time for you to get a hair cute, cubehair."

"I'm letting you know Onyx, I'm not going to enjoy this." she said, monotone in her voice, putting her glasses back on.

"Yeah right...you're move, leader."

susususususususususu

"Garnet we're back!" shouted Steven, as the three appeared on the mat. It was a quick mission only taking about an hour or so with no real problem, except a few crystal shrimp and a giant gorilla-like gem monster with four arms and four eyes on its head.

"Garnet? Where is she...oh i hope those two aren't fighting." said Pearl, a bit worried for both gems.

"Relax, I'm sure they are just talking it out." said Amethyst, reassuring but unsure of herself.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash near outside follow by the ground shaking.

"Woaaaaaah, what-what was that?" asked Steven, trying to get his balance.

"Peaaaaaaaaarl!" said Amethyst, looking out the window. "You better come quick!"

Pearl and Steven ran to the window. All three saw in the sand the other two gems, brawling it out, all banged up with cuts and bruises, inside a crater. They seemed tired but still going strong at it, neither one backing down. Garnet swing a left fist at Onyx, who only duck to swing his scythe at the dark red one's middle section only, who barely missed it only getting a slight cut, which she bite her teeth, before swinging her right at his head, only getting the top part of his right side but still you could see that it hurt him as well. He flew a little bit, due to the punch, to the left and smashed into the stone side of the Gem's home.

"Oooooh this is bad." panicked Pearl.

"You think!" shouted Amethyst.

"We got to stop them!" said Steven as he ran out the door.

"STEVEN!" both gems shouted.

sususususususu

"Had...enough..." said Garnet out of breath, clutching her stomach.

Onyx spat purple blood before giving her a toothy grin. "...Never...every hit...keeps me going..." and came out of the wall, his scythe gripped hard. "You've gotten...soft."

"So have you."

Onyx glared. "ENOUGH! Time to end this!" and charged at her, which she did the same.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" shouted a voice coming close by. Both recognized the voice, and stop only a few feet before coming into contact.

"Steven, get out of here now!" said Garnet, watching the child run towards them.

"Yeah kid, this does not concern you." replied Onyx, looking at Steven before turning back to his opponent. "This is between me and this she-devil."

"NO! This is enough you two been acting like this since you got here, Onyx." said Steven, standing in the middle. "You two are going to go clean up and then talk about it, without going into violence."

Both older gems were shocked as they looked at the young boy. Garnet was impressed how mature Steven was acting, but Onyx saw his Rosie within the boy more clearly. With a sigh, Onyx's scythe vanished. "Fine...but if I'm going to clean up, I'm be doing it in my room. I feel like I deserve finally seeing it."

"Fine. We will meet back in the kitchen." said Garnet, as all three began to walk up.

"Hey kid, want to see my place in the temple?"

"Sure!" said Steven, but then remember something and looked at Garnet. "Can I Garnet?"

"...Yes. You can, this once." said Garnet, surprising the two.

"Cool, come on Steven." replied the black one as they hurried up into the temple, with Onyx limping a bit.

Garnet herself couldn't believe it after being thrown from top of a huge cliff to the ground, to a fight under the water, to the sand shore, he still act like nothing happened. She had to give him credit, Onyx was still strong as ever. She gave a small smiled before it faded without anyone seeing it. Still she knew this was not over. Not by a long shot.

TBC

sorry if the battle seem a bit...weak but this is mostly about onyx and his interaction with the gem...but dont worry he and Garnet arent done fighting yet and who is ready to finally learn more of Onyx's past next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Reason

Ch.9: Reason

"Aaaaah it feel so nice being back in here. And the water between my toes." smiled Onyx, looking around his room. Steven watched in awe as he looked around. He was rarely in the temple part of the house, and even rarer to be in one of the gem's rooms. Onyx's room was different from the others. The floor was made of water, but seemed a bit soild to walk on. The room itstead was had bookshelves and collumns scattered around the room, which was pretty big to began with. Above it diamond-shape rocks hovered in the air, while the ceiling look like a night sky.

"So cool..." said Steven, silently.

"Yeah, you get use to it how awesome it is here." smiled the black gem, as he took something off one of the bookshelves, and put it with the bandage wrap Pearl gave him on the way into his room. Sighing, he sat on the floor and began to wrap and heal his cuts and bruises.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I've been though worse. Believe me, Garnet wouldn't make the top ten."

Steven happily looked around and saw some photos on one of bookshelves, mostly Onyx and the team and Steven's mom. However, two photos stood out the most that caught the young gem's eyes. One was Onyx and his mom, laughing and seeing to enjoy each others company. They other one, however, was of Garnet and Onyx, who seemed like they were being friendly towards each other.

"Um...were you and Garnet?..." asked Steven, trying to find the right words.

"That's anceint history kid." said Onyx, as he wrapped the bandage around his left arm. "As you saw, we aren't friendly as that anymore in any shape, way, or form."

"How come? Amethyst and Pearl fight but you and Garnet took it to an extreme?"

"Have you met the lady? She perfers fists than words. You know her."

Steven sighed. He was right, but still what they did was wrong. "What did you do to make her so angry at you."

Onyx, sighed and sat on the ground, making a small splash, and patted the seat next to him. "Come here, Steven." Steven obeyed and sat down next to the man. "Let me tell you a story. Long long time ago, in a far far...well it was in this galaxy but still pretty far from where we are, there was a group of three gems went on a missions to save some humans from these bad monster. One had two gems on her hands, one had a gem on her stomach, and the last one had one in his eye. Well after defeating this monster, the people thought that they would have to worship us, and some of the people attacked us."

"What happened next?" asked Steven, worried a bit.

Onyx look down and sighed. "Steven whats the number one rule about the being a Crystal Gem?"

"To protect humanity."

"At all costs." muttered Onyx. He then chuckled before smiling. "Well, that day the one with the gem in his eye, didnt get the memo. He did the unthinkable...he fought back. And he hurt people, Steven...the kind of hurt you cant solve by bandages." he looked down. "His sister and his best friend saw this...they were shocked at his actions...they wre angry...and they banished him." he then smirked and chuckled some more. "Served him right, but he did it to protect them, and he would do it again if he had too. However, if there was another option he would of taken it no matter what."

"Was this gem you Onyx." asked Steven, a bit nervous.

"It was." muttered Onyx, getting up and walking over to the small picture of him and Garnet. "She never forgave me though she knows my actions were justified, neither did Rosie. I had no choice...I want to be alone Steven, just for a bit."

"Um...sure." said Steven, as he left the room, but before he did he stop and looked at Onyx. "You know I never met her, but my mom thought there was good in everything. I dont think you are as bad as Garnet and you think you are."

Onyx smiled. "Thanks kid." he said, as Steven left. Steven felt bad a bit wishing there was something that he can do to fix this. He knew Onyx was not a bad guy, he just made a mistake thats all. After all, Steven was known to make a few mistakes of his own as well on missions. Thats when an idea came to him.

sususususususususu

"How you feeling Garnet?" asked Steven, coming out of the crystal temple door, and seeing the tallest gem sitting on the couch, all bandage up, with Pearl and Amethyst on either side of her.

"I've been in worse shape." she said, giving a small smile to the boy, before fading. "And Onyx?"

"He's fine." smile Steven. "Hey Garnet, I was wondering...maybe all five of us can go on a mission tomorrow?"

Amethyst and Pearl held their breath as they looked at Garnet. "We will see." said the dark red gem. "Why don't you get something to eat? Its almost dinner time."

"Hey Steven how about we go get some bits." said Amethyst, looking at Garnet, and recieving a quick nod from her.

"Yes bits!" said Steven, smiling as the two short gems ran out the door.

"Is that wise? Us and Onyx? I mean, maybe we should do it another time-And where are you going?" asked Pearl, seeing her leader walking to the door.

"Going to make a truce." replied Garnet as she open the gem door and walked into Onyx's room.

"Oooooh this is bad. This can only be bad." muttered the thin gem, gripping her palms together.

sususususususususu

Onyx was sitting on his floor when she walked in. He knew it was her, he didnt have to look up. "Ready for round two?" he said, with sarcasm.

"Steven wants us all to go on a mission tomorrow. I feel he wants us to get along, like he did with Amethyst and Pearl. I just want to have a truce for tomorrow, for Steven's and Rose's sake."

"Only for them." said Onyx, finally looking up at her. "Truce."

"Just dont do anything bad." she said, before she looked around the room and smirked. "Hm, we had some good times in here." causing the black gem to blush purple as she left him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Mission part 1

Ch.10: Mission part 1

Onyx stretched as he walked into the main room that morning. He meditated a lot during that period after Garnet left his place last night. He wonder if he would have to tell the other two gems about his reason of left, or if Garnet or Steven told the others. Well he would find out.

"Morning." he said to Pearl as he walked into the kitchen area.

Pearl looked up from what she was doing and gave a little smile. "Morning Onyx. How did you like your room?"

Onyx sighed, happy she didn't know. "Oh it was good thanks for taking good care of it." he smile. "Though I dont remember putting some of my books in alphabetical order." he added with a chuckle as he sat on one of the stools, as the white gem blushed blue.

"Oh well, you know." she said with a bigger smile.

"ONYX!" shouted a familiar gem who broke the moment Pearl and him having as he was hugged from behind again. "Are you excited! We finally go back into action again."

"Yeah...the five of us right?" smile Onyx back at the short purple one, who was smiling back.

"You should thank Steven." uttered Pearl.

"Yeah it was Steven's idea." replied Amethyst.

"Really now?" said the black gem, though he already knew that. "So what's today's mis-"

"Morning Gems!" shouted the young half-gem boy, coming in with a step ladder.

Pearl sighed "Steven, you can ask me to get something for you if you need the cereal from the topshelf."

"Its cool Pearl." he said, as he climbed up the ladder to get a candy-like looking cereal.

"So like I was saying, what's today's mission." replied Onyx, eyeing the cereal as Steven poured it in a bowl.

"Not sure, but its gotta be awesome!"

"Has to be"

"That too Pearl." said Amethyst, getting a grown from the taller gem.

Soon the temple door open and Garnet stepped out, be watched by the rest of the people in the room as she walked near them. "Today we are heading out to retrieve the Flute of Tranquility."

"Really, we going after that?" asked Onyx, with his arm crossed.

"Flute of Tranquility?" asked Steven.

"It's a flute that, when played, can calm anyone down." said Pearl. "It was use to help settle differences between gems without it turning violent."

"So, when are we going?" asked Onyx, ready for action.

"As soon as Steven is done eating." replied Garnet, sitting down and watched the boy eat his food, as quickly as he can so they could go.

"This is going to be awesome." said Steven, smiling, with a little bit of milk drooling out of his mouth, causing stares from the other gems, and a chuckle from Amethyst and Onyx.

susususususususususu

They appear on the top of giant boulder in the middle of a temple. Well, what remain of a temple, it was hard to tell, if not for the random columns. Around it was surround by palm trees

"Well this seems lovely." muttered Onyx. Garnet just glared at him before jumping off, follow by him, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven, who trip and fell to the ground face first.

"Steven! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pearl." said Steven, smiling and brushing the dirt off him. He wsa just happy Onyx was here. Maybe him and Garnet could finally get along.

"So...flute. Wonder where that would be?" said Onyx, not really looking around. Then e stopped as he stared directly at the forest. A second later he took out his scythe.

"Whats wrong Onyx?" ask Steven.

"Throogs ." said the black gem, in a stern voice.

"Throogs?! Where?!" said Pearl frantic, as she took out her spear.

"I dont see any Throogs?" replied Amethyst, looking around.

"No, but I can smell them."

Steven, who was confused at this pount, took a sniff into the air. He immedeatly covered his nose to a stench that remind him one time when he forgot to take the trash out for three days. "What's is that?" he asked.

"Throogs' scent." said Onyx. "And judging by the smell, there is a lot of them."

"What's a Throogs?"

"Well, Steven, do you remember what a frog looks like?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah."

"Think of those too mash up together with a monkey." said Amethyst.

"And they are blue and have red crystal eyes." added Onyx. "They are strong, but a bit slow."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Compare to an alpha Throog, not as much." said the black gem

"Alpha Throog?"

"Term that we use to call its leader, easy to spot too." said Garnet. "They must of taken it for some reason."

"They are not bright, Garnet. I'm sure they just like it cause it was shiny."

The leader glared at the older male gem, before turning back toward the forest. "We better go look for them then, just in case. Onyx, since you have a good nose, you lead."

"Ah thank you." said Onyx, giving a shark-like smile before walking to the dark red gem.

"Just no funny business."

"Yeah yeah, keep your glasses on." and walked into the forest.

"Wait up, Onyx." shouted Steven, and followed after him.

"Steven! Be careful!" shouted Pearl, and went in after him.

Amethyst stayed behind and looked at Garnet for a second. "Please don't start, Garnet...I want my big brother to stay." in a sincere voice, before the purple gem went in.

Garnet sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a loooooooooooong mission.

Susususususususususu

"Onyx, what is your report?"

"I think we are getting close to where they are." replied Onyx, as he and Pearl cut through the forest with their sharp weapons. "Anything else you want, mistress?"

"No." said Garnet, getting a little laugh from Amethyst.

"Aaaaaw how much longer?" asked Steven.

"As long as it takes. Who knows we might be here forever!" shouted Onyx.

"Are we!?"

"He was just joking, weren't you Onyx." said a stern Garnet.

"Yeah, joking."

"Hey you guys hear something?" asked Amethyst, taking out her whip.

"Get into a circle." said Garnet, as the five for a circle, each facing out, with their weapon, besides Steven, who was trying to concentrate what Onyx told him a few days ago. "What makes me happy...what makes me happy..."

"Sh, Steven." whispered Pearl, gripping her spear tighter.

All five were quiet until...something a big as Steven and blue jumped from the bushes at the younger gem and landed on him. It looked like a body and face of a toad, with frogs legs, but had monkey arms and a tail. It was big, blue, and scary.

"Steven!" shouted the gems, as Garnet punched the creature off the boy. The monster was about to attack when a might slash from Onyx's scythe came across its body and it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Steven are you ok?"

"Wa-was that a Throog?"

"Yes." replied Onyx, acting nonchalant.

"Man, I forgot how ugly those things are."

"Were, Amethyst. How ugly they were."

"Yeah, same thing Pearl."

"Easy now you two." said the black gem, getting in the middle of them. "We are not each other enemy."

"Onyx is right." said Garnet, all shock hearing those words. And yes she died a bit inside saying those words. "We must be getting close to them, We got to keep moving forward."

"Yes, indeed! ONWARD!"

"I lead Onyx."

"...Fine."

sususususususu

"So there I was talking to Gandhi, talking different ways of peace, when suddenly-"

After another half hour, Steven was getting bored so Onyx was began to tell stories about his adventures, with Steven, and even Amethyst, interesting in the black gems words, with Pearl listening to some of the words, more concentrated on the task at hand, like Garnet, who was getting a bit annoyed of his stories.

"Onyx, we have to concentrate on the mission at hand."

"Eh, lighten up Garnet. I don't smell any. Besides what makes you think they have the flute?"

"Its a feeling I have."

"Could also be indigestion."

Garnet stopped and turned to face the black gem, and look dead into his eye. "Must you always joke around?"

"Must you be also so serious?" he replied to the dark red one, looking dead into her eyes.

"Hey come on, you two, no arguing!" said Steven. "We are on a mission, we got to stay focus."

"Kids right, no room for a big head...well room for two." muttered Onyx.

Garnet's hand grasp tightly. "Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything, just observing."

"From what, that useless gem eye of yours." said Garnet, with a small smile. Everyone else's mouth gap open at her comment, before Onyx glared and point his scythe at Garnet.

"Oh you want to go again? I crush you like yesterday."

"Please, we both know who was winning that battle." replied Garnet with her gauntlets gloves raised.

"Guys!"

"Steven stay out of this." order Garnet.

"No...you two aren't going anywhere! You two need to sit and talk it out."

"Yeah, you two are acting worse than me." replied Amethyst.

"I think you two are jeopardizing the mission." said Pearl, a little worried.

"What?"

"Gems, we dont-"

"No you two are going to just stay and talk right here. Even if it takes all day."

The two tall gems look at each other before both nodded and put their weapons away and sat on the ground, facing away from each other.

"Do you two have something nice to say to each other?" asked Steven, in the middle of them.

"...I like your hairstyle, better than the straight hair version."

"Thank you, like your hat, better than the other version too."

Onyx sighed. "This is pointless, sorry kid, we just can really agree on anything anymore and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, they were being ambushed by Throogs, about twenty of them.

"AND THIS IS WHY WE DON'T LET OUR GUARD DOWN!" shouted Onyx as he got up quickly to punch one of the creatures before one of them grabbed him from the back and started to lick him. "Aaaaaaah crimity, it burns!" and threw the creature off his back.

"Gems, attack form now!" ordered Garnet as she started to punch the Throogs off.

"Steven don't let them lick you!" shouted Pearl. "Their tongues are made of acid."

"Aaaaaaah!" shouted Steven, as he ran away from a few of them that popped out of no where. "How many are there? They seem to keep popping up from no where."

Suddenly something shook the ground and everyone froze.

"Guess the Alpha is coming." muttered Onyx.

Suddenly a Throog, red skin and twice the size of Garnet appear, with a might roar croak. "Croaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Gem, formation now, we must-" Garnet started to say, but Onyx cut in.

"Show no mercy!" and began to swing his scythe at the monster gem. However, it just hit the gem with its large arm sending him into a tree.

Garnet smiled for a second before looking at the new threat. "Attack form now!" and all three gems attack at once, but sadly ending with the same results, getting hit and into a tree.

"Hey leave them alone you big jerk!" said Steven, throwing a rock at its head. It just bounced off like nothing happened but still the alpha Throog looked at the young boy, angrily. "Uh-oh."

"CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Steven running away, as it chased him though the jungle.

"STEVEN!" shouted the four gems, all getting up but being stopped by the rest of the smaller Throogs.

"Amethyst! Pearl! Onyx! Stay here and take care of them, I'm going after Steven!" shouted Garnet and ran in the direction of the two beings went.

"Wait up, I'm coming too, cubehead!" shouted Onyx, and followed her. "Hang on kid, we are coming to save you!"

TBC

sorry for the long wait was busy, but dont worry it be good the next chapter but i do hope this one is good too...anyways hope you enjoy nad more asap.


End file.
